Private Matters
by StupefyingKronosWithAlec
Summary: Paul is just a regular guy until he gets mixed up with the Jacksons. Percy never had a real father figure. See as they become closer and see Paul become more involved as he meets Percy's friends and their relationship evolves.
1. Meeting Day

_**Hey guys! So this is my first story on here but, unlike most of my first story predecessors, I would enjoy your criticism and/or anything you want to tell me. This story will follow different one shots that will almost ALWAYS have Percy and Paul or will include one talking of the other.**_

_** This will start with the normal meeting Percy ordeal and so forth from that. Annabeth will definitely be in them as well; well some of them.**_

**Disclaimer;**** I don't own Percy Jackson and I cry myself to sleep because I don't own a spinning toilet seat either.**

_Paul's POV-_

Sally Jackson, I could say so much about her. She's beautiful, talented, kind, and I swear to god I would do anything for her. Even if that means dealing with her son, who happens to be considered a diligent and has been kicked out of, I think, six schools now. To tell you the truth I was actually really scared to meet him. What if he was homicidal? What if he didn't like me? Would he kick my ass? Or would he kill me?

I was more scared than when I had to go for my job interview for Goode. He wasn't the ideal kid. I wondered if he hurt Sally. But the way she talks about him like she's so proud of him and that she wouldn't change him for the world. It baffles me that she treats him this way like he's so amazing and if you saw her house you would never believe her son is a diligent though. All these pictures of these really happy looking boy and his friends.

It's like a timeline, from his preschool days, to his elementary school days, to his first year of some summer camp he goes to.

I'm shaking as I open the door that Sally left unlocked for me, telling me I could just walked in. As I walked in heard the sound of her soothing voice.

"Percy, tell me what happened that made you so upset. I mean if you can, you have to know I'm always here to talk. I'll always be there for you."

I made, and I _swear _it, the tiniest squeak in the world on the floor boards, and fast as lightning Percy was standing feet from me. I don't think I'm making a good impression if he decides that I was trying to eavesdrop.

"Mooom, I think there's a man in our house. Well, I _know_ there's a man in the house. I'm not sure if he's Paul or whoever but he seems to be quite solid."

Percy was… different than expected. I thought he would be this messed up kid with a leather jacket and some combat boots, maybe a tattoo or two, piercings. Things of that nature. But he just looked like a… _kid_, he had a orange shirt on that I supposed was for a camp, because well.. It said camp; but that was all I could make out. He had some holy jeans let me tell ya. With his converse and his shorter than average stature I felt like a jackass. I assumed he would look like a ass, but he didn't. Did I forget to mention how his green eyes scared the daylights outta me? They looked liked the sea, vast and endless. They seemed as if they had seen everything, all the bad and all the good. But yet he seemed happy and light hearted.

"Percy," Sally, oh, sweet Sally said with the nicest voice she could muster, "This is Paul."

As soon as she said that his eyes went a dark shade of green, I pretty much died, right there, in front of them both.

"Ah, hello. Nice to meet you I s'pose," his eyes, my lord, I could swear they were looking into the deepest parts of my soul, I felt violated but I sure as hell wouldn't say that to him. I've got nothing to hide. I couldn't believe I was thinking that, there's no way he could read my mind or see my inner most secrets. I felt like a fool.

"Nice to meet you too Percy," I say a bit to fast, thinking how the boy must not think I'm afraid I calm myself down.

With that though Sally steps in, "I'm going to finish dinner, why don't you two boys go watch TV?"

We sit in silence together. The only noise when Percy laughs a little at a joke on That 70's Show. With a sudden movement in my peripheral vision Percy goes from facing front to looking directly at me.

"Paul," he says uncertainly, which shocked me I must admit, he seemed so confident before; though he only said two sentences to me. "I have to ask you just one thing. Will you take care of my mom? Not hurt her, not anything but take car of her? That's all I need to know."

"Yes Percy, with no doubt in my mind will I ever do anything to hurt your mother intentionally. But I have one question for you as well. Why do you care about your mom? I mean when she said I was dating her you got all serious and from what I've heard that's not you," taking this step either meant I was going to go downhill or uphill with him. Boy I hoped it was the latter.

"She's all I have left," he turned away from me, infatuated with the TV again. Though now he put on Finding Nemo which I found to be questionable at the time. He seemed so sincere but then Nemo touch the "butt" and he laughed like a little kid. "Paul, you're teacher right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why? Got something against teachers?" I _tried_ to joke but, I'm not the best at them.

"Yeah, actually. But not you. Listen, I need some help. I'm not sure if mom told you but I have ADHD and dyslexia And I just want her to be proud and… would you help?"

"You didn't specifically ask what you wanted help with."

"I just want help in school. So I'm not so stupid. Just, ya know, a little stupid," he seems so insecure, but I wouldn't have guessed. He's like a teenager in there. Ah, puberty, fun I s'pose."

"I'll help in any way I can. I do specialize in helping dyslexic kids. But know I'm not doing this for anyone but you."

He flashed his famous, though I didn't know it was famous back then, lopsided grin and returned to his movie saying as he turned, "Thanks. You're not so bad."

I had to laugh at that. After what seemed to me like a comfortable silence Sally called us over for dinner. We spent most the time just with small talk. When it was time to leave I said my goodbyes and made a day with Percy to help him out.

"Thanks, Paul," he had said, "I just wanna make her proud ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it. She makes you want to do your best. She does that to everyone I think."

"You're a good guy Paul. I'm glad she chose you."

But here we are, leaving them for the night. I wondered what they were talking about before still, but I won't pry. I don't really pry. I'm still the "new guy" around here. After my goodbye to Sally I walked out. I spent the subway ride home thinking how different Percy was than I had thought. I realized, maybe I was a bad judge of character. But he was the subject of two nationwide manhunts right? What was I suppose to think? Maybe I did judge him wrong, but I went on facts. Still, I couldn't help but feel so bad, like I wasn't worth it anymore. I should've gone on what his mother had said, not what his file said.

_** So, I hope you all enjoyed. I also hope you'll leave me a review and some criticism even. I definitely enjoyed writing it. I love Paul's character and how he comes into the family and takes the shit like a man, haha. **_

_** I'm not to sure what I'll write next. Maybe the studying bit. I don't know. But you could leave a comment asking below. **_

_** Again I'll try to make the POV's differ between chapters.**_

_** Till next time, **_

_** ~Petey**_


	2. Percy's Birthday

_**Hey! Sorry, I've had a tremendously busy schedule the past few weeks. Working a show takes a lot of time. I've gotten a combined maybe 20 hours of sleep the past two weeks.**_

_** So here I bring you chapter 2. Paul asks for the permission of a mere child for marriage? Well looks like it's time to come out of the closet Percy. Tell Paul your deepest secret…or to put it like always. I'm sorry, rambling in my mind.**_

__**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, nor do I own New York but I don't have to specify **_**that **_**do I?!**

Paul-

Almost a year! I never thought Sally would deal with me that long. Now I think I'll take the step I've been debating for months. I think I'm going to propose. The only liability now, besides the omnipresent problem of rejection, is Percy. I don't want to go against this boy. I know he's a fine young man now but I still understand his ability to kick my ass.

I just need his blessing. And I'll plunge into the abyss known as marriage. I may be a very intelligent guy when it comes to books, and Mythology but woman? Marriage? Not a shot.

I had waited to ask Percy until after his orientation for Goode High, but he decided to just up and leave without a trace, right in the middle of it. When I had saw the destruction left behind I couldn't believe my ears when a cheerleader, what was her name? I didn't remember ever seeing her before. When she said Percy had done this I was shocked. Still in disbelief I fought for Percy, putting my job and fantastic reputation on the line for him. After the orientation was over I ran to catch the 1 Train faster than I'd ever ran before. I needed Sally's reassurance. I needed to _know _it wasn't him.

I told her the story. Waited for her reassurance. And she gave it, but in her beautiful eyes I could see the disbelief. The anxiousness. I could see every bit of her dying to tell me what had really happened. But I didn't pry. I promised that to them long ago. They had their secrets, family secrets I could never know until I was indeed _family_.

So I let it be, and I waited to ask Percy. I waited, and waited. One month, then two. Until he showed up at home. I waited for his birthday, god, I hoped I wouldn't ruin it by asking. His birthday party Sally had been planning. Surprised him as it should've when it showed up, apparently he had a lack of parties in his life.

I took Percy to the side, patience gone, and my mind focusing on only asking this one question.

I go to ask him but then stumble, I beat around the bush for a moment, not wanting to blurt it like I do most things. I was truthfully scared. This boy had a large aura of power. Larger than I'd seen of the big shot in my senor classes, or in egotistic principals. He just didn't seem to realize he had it, that made all the difference.

"So, I hear your mom signed you up for driver's ed this fall"

He doesn't seem as happy about it as most kid's his age, I guess he does have a busy life, might not even need it. I bet it fails in comparison to his life. But what do I know, huh?

"Yeah. It's cool. I can't wait." He's definitely not as excited as the others. I never realized how he can really be so unchild-like. He acts mostly as a child would but there are times he seems so grown up, so much like he knew, he just _knew _his life was much harder than yours and he envied it,

Today he looks as if he's making a decision. He's too carefree to be worried about school, especially in the summer. Life and death? No. Well jeez, I hope not. Sally did say he loses a lot of friends sometimes. Not necessarily because of anything, just bad luck I suppose. Maybe a girl? Or deciding between two of them? He is a teenager, it's plausible. I have to break the ice. I can only hope for the best.

"You've had a rough summer. I'm guessing you lost someone. And…" dear god please let me be right, "girl trouble?"

"How did you know that? Did my mom-"

So I was right. I feel like such an ass giving him more to think about. I don't want to overwhelm the boy. But I can't wait any longer. Still, have to ease my way there. "Your mother hasn't said a thing. And I won't pry. I just know there's something unusual about you, Percy. You've got a lot going on that I can't figure. But I was also fifteen once," even if that was awhile ago, "and I'm just guessing from your expression… Well, you've had a rough time."

He nodded at that I could see the gears turning in his head, as if strategizing his plan of what can and can't be said. I understand. I was fifteen once upon a time.

"I lost a couple of friends at this camp I go to. Not close friends, but still-"

I took a glass of punch. Punch makes everything better right? "Here," handing him the "make-your-life-better" punch. Picking up my own glass and trying to lighten the mood, "To your fifteenth birthday. And to a better year to come."

Taking a drink I decide, now is as good as any and I just couldn't delude having patience any longer, "Percy, I kind of feel bad giving you one more thing to think about," _listen brain, _I thought, _I just want his blessing. No need to beat around the bush any longer. Just get it over with! _"But I wanted to ask you a question."

"About what," his eyes changed from their normal bright color to the lighter shade meaning curiosity. You could always tell his mood. He was probably the easiest one to guess out of ever teenager I've ever seen.

"Yeah?"

How do I make this easy to explain? General topic? "Girl stuff."

He frowned, his eyes changing to their protective perspective. _Good going Paul, _I thought, _Way to make it seem like you need help cheating or something._

"Your mom," I need to clear it up, might as well be the blunt Paul everyone loves right? "I'm thinking about proposing to her."

'You mean… marrying her? You and her?"

Ah, good ol' blurt-out-the-first-thought Percy, how this becomes less like thin ice and more like solid earth with thee. "Well, that's the general idea. Would that be okay with you?"

"You're asking my _permission_?"

Scratching my beard I begin to think I am, but I still am throwing out the idea of a blessing. Not permission, hopefully. "I don't know if it's permission so much but she's your mother. And I know you're going through a lot. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't talk to you about it first, man to man."

I hope he says yes. I don't want to go against him. Because, even if I deny it, he's a frightening kid. If I didn't know him I'd think he was much more deliquent-y.

"Man to man," he repeats, "I think that's a great idea, Paul. Go for it."

I couldn't keep my smile down. I tried. Failing miserably. "Cheers, Percy. Let's join the party."

As the party went on the doorbell rang. When the door opened it revealed, not an ordinary man, but Poseidon, at least that's what he called himself. I found it to be a very strange name. Never heard of people named Poseidon. But it made sense that some people are named it.

After slight confusion with the parenthood of Tyson, and with the awkward meeting of Percy's father we made our way through the strange occurrence. After a couple minutes with Percy talking to his father and he returned to us, alone. He claimed his father had left via the fire escape. But what other way could he have left? Vanish into thin air? How foolish to think of that even as a possibility.

After a couple minutes Percy took me over for a quick minute. "Paul," he said, "I think me, you, and mom should talk. Tonight or tomorrow. It doesn't make too much of a difference."

What could he want to discuss? A decision his father left for him to decide? "Sure, Percy."

"Good, mom's been bugging me to do it for too long."

So we played games, ate cake, and had a dandy time. With Tyson being surprisingly good at Monopoly. A game I could never even finish, now seeming to take place at light speed. When suddenly Percy came in with Nico, his cousin, he said, from his father's side.

He took some cake and said he'd be back in a little bit. Said he had to speak with Nico privately.

And who am I to invade on private matters?

_**So, I figure getting to know thy author would make me seem less like this random person over the internet, which I am….shhh. But more as a friend or acquaintance persay. I'm a junior. My name is not of the female origin because the female origin, be it as most on here are, is not my origin. **_

_** I have a question that hopefully people answer, because most, they tend to just read and leave. I want to know if I should include a family for Paul, a sister, stuff like that of which we never saw in the book nor learned about. So if you'd be kind enough to answer that for me I'd be ecstatic. **_

_**-Petey**_


	3. Author's Note--

_** Guten tag! I apologize for the lack of being alive. Sadly, this is not a chapter and I apologize for that, I know how annoying this is. I will continue this story but for the past month I've been very busy. My life will be somewhat slower now, until late April to early June(Which I hope this story is still alive during!) But last week I happened to be away in Germany working a show with my Uncle, while my state had a school break. I will, hopefully, be getting a new chapter out Friday or Saturday, next month I should be getting a laptop which will make life much easier for writing. **_

_** I apologize once again and the new chapter should be on meeting a tad bit of Paul's family, or the very much anticipated (hopefully, haha) "coming out" to Paul by Percy. I call it this because I will be basing it off my own coming out talk I had with my parents a couple years ago. I hope you're as excited to read that, such that (Ooo, Algebra slang) to my fun writing it ;).**_

__**Machs gut!**

_** ~Petey**_


	4. Come Out Of The Closet Percy!

_**Guten tag! I'm sorry it's taking so long it's difficult to get on the computer with a family like mine. This is Percy's time to come out of the closet. Finally, going to rip the Band-Aid off and take it like a man.**_

** Percy is going to tell Paul his true story. His true life, and let him into his family business.**

_**It's been Paul for most of these chapters because I feel like his point of view needs to be seen for the beginning more than Percy's.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy and follow/favorite/review and all that fun stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer- **_**I do not own Percy Jackson and I don't own Russia either but what does that stop?**

Paul-

"Paul," Percy sat down next to me interrupting my documentary of the Greek Gods, ironically now that he looks back. "I have to talk to you. I don't know how you will react, or even if you'll believe me but I have to tell you if you're going to be in this family."

"I'll keep as open mind as I can for you then, I suppose," Paul began to believe he was exactly coming out of the closet.

"I have this secret and here it goes-," he took a deep breath. Paul wasn't against gays, he believes in equality for all. However, he never thought of having a gay step-son. His family was very traditional in that sense. He wasn't sure, he felt a little uncomfortable talking about it because of how little he's ever been around homosexuals.

"Paul," he hadn't realized he'd been staring and zoned out, after a quick apology he told Percy to continue, "Paul, I have… My family… You know Greek Mythology right?" Paul nodded, not really understanding what this had to do with being gay, but he let Percy continue uninterrupted. "Well… how do I say this… They're real. In my life, and yours, though you don't see it, they rule. They're the almighty beings. Are you following or am I already crazy to you?"

Paul almost had a mental breakdown. This couldn't be true. This was insane. They're _myths_ for Christ's sake. _Myths _meaning a widely held but false belief. Nothing more, nothing less. How could he believe what Percy was telling him. This was more mind boggling than him being gay or even metro sexual. Could Percy truly believe what he is telling Paul? Could he really think his life revolves around the Gods and Goddesses? How was he not in a mental hospital? If he was pranking Paul he'd better have a really extensive back story for this impossibility.

"How would I not see everything going on? What would I be seeing?"

"Well, with the gods being real, everything else will be real. The Titans, Giants, and Monsters. Everything. They hide it from mortal eyes. To keep them-err-_you_ from freaking out. If you saw a Hundred-Handed One in the street wouldn't you freak out if you didn't know it was a thing?"

He must really be playing this out. _Or he's telling the truth_, and annoying voice in my head told me, "But _how, _how would we not see these things going on around us?"

"The mist," he said it simply, like everyone knew what he was saying. It made Paul feel stupid so he gave Percy a stare saying quite simply _explain yourself_.

He hurriedly explained, "It's a magic of the Gods. It hides what happens in my world from mortal eyes. It makes it seem as if what you're seeing is normal. It could turn a Celestial Bronze sword into a bat, or a stick. Something of no significance. It could turn a monster into a rabid dog."

"This is insane. How would that even be possible?"

"I don't know. I just kind of go with it."

_Go with it, _such a Percy answer. His face gave off such a fierce glow. His eyes shinning as if to show me _these eyes aren't normal. You want an explanation? This is it._ He has had such a strange life by the way his mother talks of him. Three manhunts, two being national. How can he sit here next to this barely a teenager boy and believe this aura of power is natural. Yet, believing in a Gods and Goddesses seems just as crazy. Percy's eyes make him so readable, Paul can see everything in those eyes. Right now all he see is hope, no trace of laughter or mischief.  
How can he believe this boy without reference? "Percy where's your mother?"

"She went out. Said I had to do this myself, that she couldn't explain any of it better than her. You _have _to believe me Paul. This is the truth. This why I've been so scared; you're the first good thing to happen to this family in a long time. I didn't want to ruin it. That's why I kept putting it off. Mom would tell me to do it all the time, saying, 'It's time. You have to do it eventually'. I couldn't do it. I was scared you would think we were crazy. I'm scared of that right now. You've made my mom so happy, happiness I destroy every time I leave. She'll need you more now than ever now. She needs a solid rock, a solid foundation to keep her steady. I would never tell a lie this big. I have too much going on to deal with the idea of a giant prank- I assume you think this is, based on how you're acting- on you. You _have _to believe me. I can give you proof."

"Proof?" If Paul saw proof, how would he be able to say it was fake. This would be the make or break for Paul. Does the aura this boy have mean something? Or just confidence, _that should have be destroyed with a step-father like Gabe. _A nasty thought that came into his head. Where would he have gotten that. Where could a boy who had, according to his mother, barely any friends in school? He's always talking about his friends at camp. _Camp._ "Before that. Tell me about camp. Is that where you disappear to every time?"

"Sometimes, for a short time. It's a place for demigods to go and practice and really hone in on their skills and talents. Paul I can show you proof. I can end this spinning question in your head with a simple flick of my wrist and a pull in my gut. I don't like this conversation, it hurts me to think it's a 50-50 shot of getting you to believe me."

Nodding Paul removed himself from his spot on the couch. On Percy's mark following him into the kitchen.

"I'm going to burst a pipe alright?"

"Don't make a mess! We'll hear about it from your mother!"

"I'll clean it up after," with a sound of protest from Paul Percy added, "I promise."

With that he slightly lifted his hand. The pipe started to squeal in agony-making Paul feel bad for it- and unexpected result being the flood of water coming from the _faucet_ not bursting a pipe; just giving a stupid amount of water pressure. Percy then proceeded by spinning the water around in the air. Making it seem like the water was swimming, making waves.

"Do you believe me now, Paul?"

"Uh…," _Great way to sound intelligent Paul,_ my thoughts prodded me, "Uh, yeah, Percy. I believe you. So Poseidon, he was the real Poseidon. Like _Poseidon_ Poseidon?"

He chuckled for the first time this conversation, "Yeah, Paul. I'm the son of the Sea God."

"I just… to have all this thrown at my face in such a short period of time. I don't know how to handle it."

"I understand Paul," And Paul really did believe him, he believed he understood, "The first time I was told I was a demigod I was so shocked. But I was told I was apart indefinitely. You're more a sideline fan. You have the better spot."

"Does you're mother know," _Of course she knows Paul, _the voice returned, _He did say she made him tell you_.

"Yeah, Paul. She does. She even can see through the mist. That's what originally got my father's attention."

"Listen, Percy. I cam say I believe you, but I still have to figure this out for myself. You've just unloaded a lot of personal stuff to me."

"I can tell you my stories. _All _of them. Truthfully. From the beginning of my adventures. But all in due time, aye?"

"Do you think we could do it now? I have an extraordinarily open mind right now for this."

"Yeah, sure. It all started on the field trip in my sixth grade year…"

After spending a couple hours going over these stories with Percy- Paul adding a lot of time to that with his unending array of questions- Sally came home, and told Percy to clean up the kitchen. In the "haste" to tell his stories to Paul, to make him believe, that had forgotten about the kitchen.

To end this unprecedented day of events Paul decided to look over Greek Mythology a lot more now. To keep up with those two some more.

He finally felt like a true family.

He felt involved.

They included him in their family matters.

_**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! IN the end only a few bits of my story had to come into to play here. The line Percy had "I have to talk to you. I don't know how you will react, pr even if you'll believe me but I have to tell you if you're going to be in this family" was a direct quote from my own experience.**_

_**Again I hope you enjoyed! My computer is about to die so see la later!**_

_**~Petey**_


	5. The Doubt Is Real

_** Guten Tag, ja? So here is chapter 4. Sorry I don't have a set in stone update schedule but I hope to fix that this month or in early April time. This one is a little more important in the creation of the relationship of Paul and Percy .**_

** With the prophecy coming forth, and the possibility if death looming over Percy he seeks for the greatest comfort.**

___**Disclaimer-**__** I don't own Percy Jackson. Or Common Core or have anything to do with the DOE of New York City. I don't own Craftsmen either but whenever I use a saw I don't have to say it do I? **_

Percy-

Percy was as anxious as ever with the prophecy coming up and all. He has been sitting in his room and thinking a lot. He hasn't even HEARD the prophecy yet, let alone had time to take it in. He couldn't believe he was actually going to be this grand hero. He didn't want it. That much he knew. He just wanted to be normal. That's all he ever wanted. A nice boring mortal life, with nice little moral problems; sounded lovely. In place of worrying about Kronos instead he could be worrying about his grades. In place of worrying for camp he could worry about getting on the school sport team. He supposed he got a taste of it being a summer only camper, but that was yet a river of peace in his sea of despair.

After Paul had met Annabeth, Percy hoped Paul would believe him more. Percy still had a theory of his disbelief and he understood why Paul would. He wasn't upset about it, per say. Just frustrated.

Paul had to understand. Percy could die for all he knows. He had to tell Paul. He had to get him to take care of his mom no matter what happens.

The idea behind being part of the family is kindness, loyalty. Percy knew that first hand

After a long day of Goode High School where his teachers attempted to teach him Algebra 1 to the new great extent, because the DOE of NYC brought in Common Core. He was already aware of his C average with "easy stuff", now it was just plain out of hand. The only time he enjoyed school was Paul's English class because Paul at least got Percy books in Greek. Made life so much easier for him. Especially when it was a myth Annabeth had already pushed into his brain by force and held in there with an imaginary clamp.

When they got home after a quite drive-mostly due to Percy's attempt at thought-he thought he would give it a try. Hoping Paul would understand.

"Paul?" After he lifted his head making the silent gesture to 'continue I'm listening' Percy did just that. "The prophecy coming up. The one I'm apart of, you know? Well, I don't know what'll happen. I'm sure it'll end with a sacrifice-"

"But I thought you hadn't see the prophecy yet?"

"I haven't exactly done that but I don't have evidence stating I'll automatically survive either."

"We'll I think you'll survive, so does your mother. I guess belief isn't enough, is it?"

"Not necessarily, no. I like to have the belief. You don't understand how much it means to me but," Percy took a minute to fully think through this sentence because 'It's nice but it doesn't do jack shit when I need to fight titans' sounded kind of mean, "it won't necessarily save me in a fight."

"Yeah. I understand Percy."

"Paul, I know you love my mom. I know she loves you. I realize that if I die you'll be here for her. I just need you to say it. I need you to tell me to my face you will _never_ let her go. After everything in her life- he mom, dad, uncle, my father, _Gabe_- she needs someone like you to take care of her. She needs someone to be her rock. The one person who she can always depend on-" he started to just ramble, everything he thought about he couldn't now stop from coming out now. He needed to tell everything. Pouring the heart out about the person he cared about the most.

"Percy, she always depends on you, you're-"

"But I'm not reliable and you know that. She deserves better than me. I disappear more than I help her. I couldn't be the one person she relies in anymore. Every since my goddamn induction to this world I haven't been capable of taking care of her. She doesn't deserve anything like I give her. She needs a person with sense. She needs a mortal to be around. I bring every sort of monster around: with my scent's strength. I'm a liability in this house. All I do is cause destruction and stress. Look how many schools I have gone through! How many more to come? How long will I last at Goode before getting your credibility destroyed or the school destroyed? I'm just going to cause havoc and destroy this family. I don't have the ability to be her rock anymore. I don't have the strength to keep her happy or to keep _myself _happy. I don't deserve her and she doesn't deserve the turmoil I've brought her."

"Percy, I don't know what to say other than she loves you. She loves you more than anyone. She depends on you to be her strength. She could never hater you or even have the thought in her head. She would go through twenty times what she has for you, and she would never complain about it," Percy didn't believe him. He didn't care what he said. He understood what he thought. He understood hating to always being looking after someone. He would hate him if he was his mom. He wished he could take what Paul said with a hundred percent certainty, but he couldn't.

"I'm not the best thing in her life. I cause her so much pain. Exhibit A: Gabe. I don't care right now, Paul. I don't care if she hates me or loves. I mean, I know she loves me, but I can't be here for her like you can. For this I'm so grateful for you," He realized how unlike himself he sounded right now. He _did_ know she loves him, he just doubted how much he could be there for her.

"Percy, you mean to her more than you will ever know." Percy knew how much she cared. How proud of him she was.

"I just need you to tell me you'll always be ther. You'll always out her first and foremost. I just _need_ to hear you say it. I would; bur would you?"

"Of course, Percy," Paul salt-and-pepper beard danced in frustration as he coiled up his face to show his disbelief that he even questioned it. He looked abashed but Paul truly did understand why he thought that. He would've asked the same in his position.

Percy decided that even though Paul said he would that he was still going to sit there and question it. He trusted Paul, he really did. He believed him but he still wondered. "Paul, _if _I die you have to promise me that you will never turn your back. If you she starts to go crazy you will _never_ turn your back. If you do anything at all against her Paul I swear even if I'm _dead_ in the Underworld I will come back and haunt you . I do like you Paul. You are a great step-dad, but I wont sit back and let someone hurt her even though I'm fairly certain you won't. I would do anything for my mom, Paul. I did the unthinkable for her and I would, by gods, do it again."

Percy swore his beard turned up in a happy expression. Percy wondered if his beard had a mind of its own… "I have no proof of my love for your mom except our marriage, which I suppose says a lot. I will always be there for your mother Percy. I will never leave her behind and I will never give up on you or her."

"Cool, Paul. Cool," a totally unrelated question popped up in Percy's head, it's not like he was in _love_ or anything but he had to ask, "What do you do when your friend just keeps getting overly mad at you for your choice or mortal friend?"

"Percy?" Paul asked his beard stretching more so as he puts on his why would you ask me face, :You realize I'm mortal right?"

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I took me awhile to write just this little bit because I'm 1 lazy and 2 I didn't know how to get it done.**_

_** Leave a comment for me telling me if you want the meeting Annabeth chapter or if you want me to go to the next chapter I planned on doing. Either way U bet I'll enjoy writing it!**_

_**Please excuse any typos I had to write it on my phone today, my dad had the laptop all day.-_-**_

_**~Petey**_


End file.
